HALLOWEN
by Misshire
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa kau masih percaya dengan hal-hal makhluk mitologi seperti itu?" / "Beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu." ucap lelaki itu. Dan Sakura menyesal mengikuti pesta hallowen untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. / Sasuke masih misterius / Penasaran? RnR (: / Psstt dibikin beberapa chapter cuman oneshoot-oneshoot (:


**Author Note**

Reader semua ada yang mau bantuin Miss ga? Akhir-akhir ini kenapa jarang banget dapat ide buat lanjutin semua ceritanya :( padahal udah ada beberapa chapter yang siap di update untuk setiap ceritanya, tapi kenapa belum di update? Karena Miss pikir alurnya bertele-tele dan banyak yang dirombak lagi. Jadinya reader banyak yang nanya kapan update, niat lanjutin gak? Dsb. Bingung sendiri, aku akhirnya bikin fict ini sekaligus ngasih info yang mau bantuin atau kasih ide silahkan kirim PM. Makasih sebelumnya (:

 **HALLOWEN**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Misshire**

Oneshoot

...

Spesial untuk hallowen, percaya gak percaya buat hal-hal yang gak nyata, ini cuman sekedar cerita fantasi ringan.

...

Typo, gaje, dsb.

Tidak suka ceritanya tidak usah dibaca (:

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

 _Start Story_

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengenakan dress hitam dengan make up yang dibuat semengerikan mungkin. Malam ini adalah perayaan Hallowen di sekolahnya, dan ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan waktu tersebut sejak beberapa minggu kebelakang.

Ada sosok Ino bersama kekasihnya sedang menunggu diruang tamu, dan kini mereka sudah siap untuk segera pergi kesekolah Konoha. Melihat sosok Mebuki dan Kizashi yang berada diruang tengah dan sedang memperbincangkan tentang kuliah Sakura kedepannya, gadis itu berangsur masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan menyalami kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tahu, jika sekarang usianya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun, membuatnya harus berpikir matang akan kemana dirinya setelah ini.

"Aku berangkat Ibu!" Sakura berteriak dari luar rumahnya sampai suara Mebuki yang memberikan balasan, barulah ia masuk kedalam mobil Sai menyusul Ino yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Barang apa saja yang kau bawa?"

Kepala merah mudanya menengok kearah tas dan mengeluarkan isi dari dalamnya yang tidak banyak. Hanya ada make up ringan, dan beberapa riasan jika acaranya sudah selesai dan ia harus membersihkan diri sebelum sampai kembali dirumahnya.

Ino mendengus geli, sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat tomboy sekali untuk urusan make up. Terkadang Sakura justru tidak memakai apapun jika akan berangkat sekolah, berbeda dengan kekasih Sai yang justru sering memakaikan semua produk kecantikan pada wajahnya hingga menyerupai barbie.

"Ino."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang vampire yang berkeliaran di pesta hallowen?" Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan cukup aneh didengar.

Tentu saja Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menganggap ucapan Sakura sebagai lelucon. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih percaya dengan hal-hal makhluk mitologi seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah usai tertawa dan kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku serius. Aku pernah mendengar seseorang yang membahas pesta hallowen dan banyak juga makhluk tak diundang ikut merayakannya. Kalian masih yakin ingin melanjutkan ini semua?"

"Dan kau tiba-tiba merasa ragu?" balas Ino dan Sakura juga menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Memang ia sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini, tapi tetap saja omongan yang dibahas di perpustakaan Umum beberapa tahun yang lalu selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Karena ini pertama bagi Sakura mengikuti pesta perayaan di Sekolah Menengah Atas, jadinya ia selalu penuh dengan pertimbangan.

"Ino, kau juga tidak boleh menyepelekan hal-hal seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Mungkin ucapan orang yang kau temui itu memang ada benarnya." Gumam Sai dengan mata yang tidak menoleh kearah Sakura maupun kekasihnya sendiri.

Mata Ino mengerling jengah, kenapa harus membahas persoalan yang tidak penting sama sekali? —pikirnya.

Mobil Sai berhenti tepat diparkiran sekolah, dan ia mempersilahkan dua gadis itu yang turun lebih dulu dan masuk koridor sekolah. Meskipun bagian luar sekolah, tapi banyak anak-anak yang sedang berkeliaran. Mereka mengaku kehabisan udara karena ruang aula sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan siswa. Dan Sakura tahu ruang aula tidaklah kecil seperti banyak kelas sekolah lainnya.

Lampu kerlap-kerlip entah sejak kapan dipasang dan lagu yang begitu horor dinyalakan membuat pesta hallowen semakin meriah. Namun bukan itu, Sakura yang merasa silau pada matanya segera keluar ruangan tanpa berniat meminta ijin pada kedua sahabatnya tadi.

Ia berangsur menuju toilet karena rasa mual tiba-tiba tanpa faktor apa-apa. Dibukanya salah satu pintu toilet siswi dan ia segera masuk kedalam sana. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah usai mengeluarkan isi makanan dalam perutnya.

"Sialan, seharusnya _mag_ ku tidak kambuh sekarang." Sakura memijit pelipis dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang perutnya.

Ia segera keluar dengan langkah yang oleng.

"Hei. Ini toilet perempuan bodoh, kau seharusnya pergi ke toilet lelaki didekat ruang tata usaha. Dasar mesum!"

Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berjubah dengan taring yang muncul dari gigi depannya. Matanya merah kemudian berangsur menghitam dan taringnya mendadak menghilang begitu saja.

Sakura terkejut bukan main, rasa sakit dikepala dan perutnya bersamaan menguap begitu saja terganti dengan detakan jantungnya yang mengencang. "S-siapa kau?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, ingatan tentang diperpustakaan umum itu kembali berputar dikepalanya.

"Siswa sekolah ini." Jawabnya datar dan cukup singkat.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya sampai ia menabrak tembok. " _Kemana dia?"_

Lelaki itu lantas menghimpitnya, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Dengan penutup kepala yang menyambung dengan jubahnya, ia segera menghalangi bagian belakang rambutnya dan mencium bibir gadis dihadapannya tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Sakura mendorong sekuat tenaganya dan berusaha berteriak jika saja lidahnya tidak digigit oleh lelaki sialan didepannya sekarang. Tunggu, ini bukan ciuman. Tapi lelaki didepannya sengaja mencoba menahan lidah Sakura agar ia tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun dari mulutnya, meredam suara Sakura yang pasti akan menggelegar.

Langkah kaki itu berangsur menghilang dan lelaki misterius ini memberinya jarak kembali. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa merasa bersalah apapun berbalik dengan Sakura yang pipinya sudah memerah jika saja tidak tertutupi make up dan nafasnya yang nyaris terkuras habis.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" gumam Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Jika saja ini kesempatan emas bagiku, sudah sejak tadi kau kehilangan nyawamu nona." Balasnya lagi dengan tak kalah angkuh.

Sakura menelan salivanya susah payah, aura membahayakan menguar begitu saja dari lelaki didepannya ini. Ia berangsur mencari celah untuk segera keluar dari toilet sekolah, dan memilih kembali masuk kedalam aula mencari Ino dan menunggu kedua sahabatnya dimobil Sai.

"Kemana? Kau ingin melarikan diri, rupanya."

"Lepaskan aku..."

Meskipun suara Sakura yang parau itu terdengar memohon, tapi lelaki ini tidak kunjung melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan justru menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"H-Hei. Bisakah kau menjawab kemana kita sekarang?" kali ini rasa takut benar-benar tidak dapat dicegahnya, Sakura merasa tidak punya tenaga setelah berciuman dengan lelaki ini kemudian tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena musik aula yang terdengar berdentam sampai ke penjuru sekolah.

Tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa menguntungkannya sekarang, dan pasrah ketika ternyata lelaki ini membawa mereka berdua keruang ganti tempat dimana biasanya atlet basket sekolah mengganti pakaian mereka.

"U-untuk apa kita disini? K-katakan, kau t-tidak akan berbuat sesuatu padaku 'kan?" desak Sakura meminta penjelasan dan berharap lelaki didepannya ini akan memberinya jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginan.

"Sejauh ini aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun tanpa alasan." Balas lelaki itu ambigu.

Sakura semakin gemetaran ia menunduk tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi –selain, "Sejak kapan kau tahu ruang ganti khusus ini?" tanyanya.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura yang tersudutkan oleh loker baju dibelakang tubuhnya. "Sudah kubilang aku adalah salah satu siswa sekolah ini, kau masih ragu Hn?" tanyanya dengan mendenguskan nafas dibagian leher Sakura.

Lekukan tubuh gadis itu begitu menggoda hasrat lelakinya, meskipun ia memang bukan manusia. Tapi jiwa lelakinya selalu sama dengan makhluk berakal. Sebelah tangannya melingkar dibagian badan Sakura menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya sampai ia merasa kepala Sakura yang membentur dada bidangnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya melihat lelaki itu, merekam setiap inchi wajahnya agar ia dapat melaporkan pada kepala sekolah jika mereka sudah kembali masuk jam belajar.

Telapak tangannya meremas bokong Sakura sampai gadis itu melenguh pelan. Mata Sakura refleks tertutup dengan buaian tangan lelaki itu pada area pinggul punggungnya. Hanya meraba namun cukup membuat badan Sakura menegang seketika.

"Sialan, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, tapi kau yang pertama kali menyentuh area sensitif tubuhku. Lepaskan aku, sekarang juga!" Sakura memelototkan matanya memberi isyarat ancaman meskipun tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh lelaki didepannya ini.

Ia justru dengan mahirnya mencium area leher Sakura memberi tanda sampai gadis itu kembali terbuai dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup erat dan erangan ringan keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, lelaki itu terangsang saat Sakura mengatakan kalimat sebelumnya, yang pertama akan selalu menyenangkan.

Walaupun Sakura bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi lelaki itu cukup bersyukur jika Sakura bisa menjaga tubuhnya sejauh ini. Dan ia yang pertama memulai.

"Dibanding rasa pusingmu oleh lampu aula, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang disini. Bukankah begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada sensual diteliga Sakura dan gadis itu yang berbuah menatapnya dengan sayu.

Sakura sadar jika bajunya perlahan diturunkan, tapi ia justru menikmati setiap kegiatan yang dilakuakan lelaki menyebalkan itu padanya. "J-jangan melihatku seperti itu." Gumamnya dengan membuang muka dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Ia tahu jika tatapan lelaki itu bukanlah lagi ingin memakannya dalam artian sebenarnya, tapi lapar karena melihat kedua buah dadanya yang menyembul dan tidak tertutupi bra atau apapun semacamnya sama sekali.

"A-akh..." desahan lolos dari bibirnya, kala ia merasa sebelah dadanya diremas dan sebalah payudaranya berada dalam kuluman bibir lelaki itu. "J-jangan, _akh_ — sialan, k-kau!" ditengah-tengah desahan yang lolos, Sakura selalu menyelipkan kalimat pedas untuk lelaki tidak sopan untuknya itu.

Puting payudaranya digigit dan itu membuat badan Sakura yang tidak dapat berbohong menjadi menggelinjang dan justru membusungkan badannya kearah lelaki itu, memudahkannya mengakses kegiatan yang lebih dari ini.

Pikiran dan akal sehatnya bertolak belakang dan ia benci keadaannya sekarang. Mencoba melepaskan kepala lelaki itu dari payudara sebelah kirinya pun begitu sulit dan terkesan sia-sia. Tapi jika ia tidak memberikan perlawanan lelaki itu justru akan menyangka Sakura tidak memberinya penolakan.

Kepala nya ditarik olehnya sendiri, dan memastikan wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat _tidak berdaya_ balas menatap kearahnya. "K-kau puas?" tanya gadis itu disertai wajahnya yang menatap kearah lain. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kita bertemu disekolah nanti." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kau kakak kelasku, kau yakin ingin membunuh adik kelasmu sendiri?" tanyanya dan membuat mata Sakura membeliak kaget. "Akan ada rumor yang lebih panas, dibanding kau membunuhku dan itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?" alisnya mengernyit binging,

"Jika saja sekarang kau mengalami gelaja-gejala yang tidak kau tahu sebelumnya, itu artinya kita memang _berhasil_ melakukannya searang." Lanjutnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Gadis itu merasa dilecehkan, terlebih ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri jika sosok dihadapannya adalah sang adik kelas yang tidak punya sopan santun.

"A-akhhh a-apa yang k-kau ...?!" sesuatu masuk kedalam organ intimnya dan ini terasa menyakitkan untuk gadis pemula sepertinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya meremas kulit tubuh lelaki dihadapannya dengan kencang meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga membuat matanya memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata menuruni pipinya.

Lelaki itu menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, ia tidak tega melihat raut kesakitan diwajah Sakura. Padahal jika ia membunuh manusia mau itu wanita atau pria, ia tidak akan memilih dan tidak berperasaan seperti ini. Bisa juga jika ia menginginkan tubuh Sakura terpotong saat ini juga, hanya saja yang membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk membunuh kakak kelasnya tersebut karena ia merasa gadis berambut merah muda itu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Kegiatannya yang terhenti kembali berjalan, dan Sakura yang memejamkan matanya tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya ketika lelaki itu memilih mengangkat dirinya untuk mempermudah akses mereka. Kepala Sakura berada dipundak lelaki itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kehangatan dalam kegiatan terlarang mereka sekarang ini.

Bibirnya yang digigit erat, ia yakin sudah mengeluarkan darah segar dan membuatnya sedikit perih. Sesekali ia membiarkan adik kelasnya itu untuk meremas bagian dadanya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda dengan bibirnya disana. Lehernya pun tidak ketinggalan, dan Sakura merasa kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dirasakannya.

"B-bodoh, jika aku hamil anakmu. Apa yang akan kau pertanggung jawabkan?"

"Entahlah. Temui saja aku dikelas 2-A. Jika kau tidak menemukanku disana, datang saja kemari dan kau akan mendapatiku berada disini." Jelasnya.

Mereka sudah usai melakukan semuanya, Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu kehangatan yang menjalari bagian area perut bagian bawahnya. Seharusnya ia memilih tidak ikut saja pesta hallowen ini karena selain Ibunya yang melarang, ia juga punya firasat tidak baik.

"Hm. T-tunggu." Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan adik kelasnya tersebut. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukan manusia, dan aku harus tahu makhluk semacam apa yang akan menjadi Ayah dari anak didalamku nanti." Ia dengan lancar mengatakan kekhawatirannya tersebut dan tenaganya seolah kembali penuh.

"Vampire. Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku berada ditoilet tadi dan bertemu denganmu disana?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya jujur. "Berita terhangat besok adalah jika kau menemukan sosok temanmu yang mati dalam keadaan kehabisan darah." Ia sudah selesai membantu Sakura memakai semua dress yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. "Karena aku yang meminumnya." Jelasnya kemudian dengan seringai yang ia tunjukan untuk gadis itu. "Beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu."

* * *

 **Tamat.**


End file.
